1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holographic storage disk and a holographic storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology has developed, the amount of storage capacity required for electronic files has correspondingly increased. A typical way of storing data involves recording magnetic or optical changes on the surface of a recording medium, and the magnetic or optical changes are taken as the basis of the data. Examples of such recording mediums include floppy disks and compact discs. However, as the amount of storage capacity required for electronic files increases, the development of holographic storage technology has been attracting the attention of those in the field.
With holographic storage technology, image data can be written into a recording medium (a photosensitive medium) via interference between a signal light beam and a reference light beam. When reading the image data, the image data can be generated by emitting the reference light beam into the recording medium (photosensitive medium) again. Next, the image data is generated, and the generated image data can be read by a detector. In other words, the storage capacity of holographic storage technology is related to the recording medium (photosensitive medium).